1. Field of the Invention
A gas oven range and, more particularly, to a gas oven range in which a burner and an igniter may be easily assembled and the igniter may be easily replaced so as to reduce an assembly time and a replacement time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a gas oven range is a cooking apparatus which heats or cooks food using gas. The gas oven range conventionally includes an oven chamber in which food is cooked, a burner to combust gas to cook the food in the oven chamber, and an igniter provided in a combustion chamber for initial ignition of gas combustion in the burner.
However, in such a conventional gas oven range, if the igniter dies or malfunctions and needs to be replaced or repaired, the entire burner must be separated from the gas oven rage, which takes a long time.